For Old times sake
by sallyduyenn
Summary: Jake's POV on someone he loves.Oc's POV on Jake. I don't own HM. R
1. Jake's POV

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first ff. So hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Hannah Montana or Jake Ryan, I wish i did, but i only own Destiney.**

Jake's POV

I, Jake Ryan, am in love with someone and no Its NOT Miley. I'm in love with Destiney Bejourne, childhood friend and also a fellow celebrity. I haven't seen her in 5 years, well in person that is, I think we were 9 when she moved. Well, now she's attending seaview high and she completely ignores me. She's only been here for 2 months and already known as the hottest girl in school. All the boys in SCHOOL are over her, but she doesn't give a care. Amber and Ashley idiolize her! Everyday she'd walk down the hallway making the boys drool all over the place. She's IS the most beautiful, sweet, smart, and kind girl.

Let me give you a little detail about her. She's an heiress, she's a popstar, and she's America's sweet-heart. She's pretty much your girl next door. Her beautilful brunette hair shines in the sun. Her chocolate brown eyes can hypnotize you and her laugh can just make your heart melt. Well, we were the best of friends since we were born. When I was 4 and she was 3 she gave me my first kiss, on the lips if your wondering, but at that time I was going through the 'girls stink phase'. I slapped her across the face and made her cry, but she never hated me, well back then. At age 8 one day , she came over to my house and asked me to be her boyfriend, I said no. Hmph, I had a chance to be with her and I didn't even care back then. Boy, do I regret it now.

She just walked into class and sat right in front of me. I bet I'm blushing like a fool right and Jake Ryan is no fool..

No POV

"Hey Jake," Destiney said with a soft but beautiful smile.

"H..hey Destiney," Jake stuttered.

_'Two months and now she talks to me?!', _Jake thought.

"Sorry, I haven't talk to you in awhile, its just its kind of weird,ya know, before I left we weren't on such good terms," she said apologetically (sp?).

"I know, I'm really sorry for what I said back then," Jake replied with a warm smile.

"Well, let's be friends again, just like old times,"Destiney said as she held her hand out for Jake to shake.

Jake shook her hand as he said "For old times sake."

**I hoped you guys liked it. I know its short,but i wanted to start out with one-shots for now.**

**Please don't flame me, I'm new. : **


	2. Destiney's POV

**A/N Okayyyy, I changed my mind, since my cousin requested more chapters. Now its only a Two-shot. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Hannah Montana or Jake Ryan, I wish i did, but i only own Destiney.**

Destiney's POV

2 Months ago I started Seaview High. Boy was I nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I mean I'm teen pop sensation.

When I walked in through the two doors I saw someone I recongnize, someone I was mad at and someone I cared about.As much as I hate to admit it, I still really cared about him, but he broke my heart at the age of...8? His name is Jake Ryan,the infamous hottie of the year and your favorite zombie slayer, I saw him swarmed by crazy fangirls and he was milking it.I thought the point of going to Public school was to be normal, guess for him its just for publicity.One things for sure I knew I wasn't going to forgive him,for now that was. Well, the moment I step my foot in that hall, I was swarmed by screaming fan girls AND boys.I freaked out,but put up a fake smile and signed autographs.I couldn't go anywhere for 30seconds without being swarmed by crazy fans.

During those 2 months I completely ignore Jake. I didn't need him in my life,right? Wrong. The longer I hated him, the more I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I missed him. Too bad I wasn't going to back out. Sometimes during class I'd sneak a look at him. He caught me a couple times and gave me a nervous smile, even though they were nervous ones, they still made my heart flip. In response I gave him the meanest glares I could give, which wasn't very mean because I have an 'Angelic Face' my older brother, Cody said.I just hated being mad at him,but he broke my heart when we were 8. Cody,16, said I should just let it go,but I can't.I'm walking to homeroom now and I bet Miley and Lilly think I'm mad at them for totally spacing out of our conversation.

"Destiney,maybe you and Jake should start over,"Lilly said.

"Yea, I mean it was like 6 years ago, give the guy a chance,"Miley piped in.

I sighed as I said, " I don't know guys it just hurted."

Miley rolled her eyes," Destiney 6 years ago, he rejected you and called you ugly, you guys were 8 and you should've known he'd say that, I mean he still thought girls were icky."

I chuckled,"Okay, I might as well, I mean it WAS 6 years ago and who wouldn't want to be friends with me?"

Now both Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes.

"Ego maniac," they said in unision.

"With a face like mine,no one would care about my huge ego," I joked.

We all turned to look at eachother and burst out laughing.

When I walked into the room, I sat right in front of Jake.

I turned around and said, " Hey Jake."

"H...hey Destiney," he stuttered.

Why is he stuttering?

"Sorry, I haven't talked to you in awhile, its just kinda weird,ya know, before I left we weren't on such good terms," I apologized.

"I know, I'm sorry for what I said back then," he replied with a warm smile.

"Well,let's be friends again, just like old times," I said as I held my hand out for him to shake.

As he shook my hand he said," For old times sake."

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
